Ignacia
Ignacia is a character who will make in Chapter 14 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. Appearance Ignacia is a Fairy with white hair, red eyes, peach skin and pink wings. She wears a white shirt with red bands on the arms and pink buttons, she wears dark red overalls and dark maroon shoes on her feet. She has 3 red bows in her hair: one of the back of her head and 2 tied on her sideburns. Gallery Main Gallery File:5_ignacia.png|Ignacia as she appeared when she was 5 years old, at the time of the Dark Matter Cataclysm. File:10_ignacia.png|Ignacia as she appeared when she was 10 years old. Other Artwork Personality Abilities History Past ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Ignacia is set to make her debut in Chapter 14 after the defeat of Gobi. Relationships Family Ignacia gets along pretty well with her family. Nick Being Nick's daughter, Ignacia got along very well with him and she was saddened by his death when he was killed by 0 before revealing himself to Planet Ripple Star. Kindle Being Kindle's daughter, Ignacia got along pretty well with her and Ignacia was horrified to see her get possessed by a Nidoo and her being killed by a Mariel right after she was cured of possession by a Ripple Star Army soldier. Misty Though opposites in terms of personality and magical preferences, Ignacia gets along very well with her older sister. After the deaths of her and Misty's parents during the Dark Matter Cataclysm, Misty took Ignacia in and raised her along side Frostine and Yukiko. Misty also tends to calm Ignacia down when she is angry by gently splashing her with some water. Arthur Ignacia used to get along with Arthur pretty well, despite that she found his cowardly tendencies to be quite annoying and selfish. After Arthur was brought home after being kicked out of the Ripple Star Army for telling a emotionally traumatized Dedede to shut up while he was crying, Ignacia expressed a very intense anger at him and wanted him to punch him in the face for being so cruel to a child who lost his parents. Frostine Ignacia first met Frostine about 30 minutes after Frostine was born and grew to like her pretty quickly. After Nick and Kindle's deaths, Ignacia was taken in by Misty and Ignacia and Frostine grew up together despite that being 5 years older than Frostine makes Ignacia feel a bit awkward but she is happy to be Frostine's aunt regardless. Yukiko Much like Frostine, Ignacia gets along pretty well with Yukiko. As with Frostine, Ignacia feels a bit awkward being 7 years older that Yukiko, but she is happy to be Yukiko's aunt regardless. Friends Enemies Dark Matter Much like her fellow Fairies, Ignacia fears Dark Matter for the chaos they caused 20 years ago on Planet Ripple Star 0 Ignacia bears a deep rooted grudge against 0 due to that the other Fairies of Planet Ripple Star often thought of her being affiliated with Dark Matter after the events of the Dark Matter Cataclysm and that 0 killed Nick, her father, as well as nearly possessing Rippla. During that day before the Dark Matter Cataclysm began, she unknowingly passed by him disguised as a Fairy and felt a short chill afterwards, only to find out later that was indeed 0 and that realization terrified her. Trivia *Ignacia's name means "fiery" in Latin, suiting as Ignacia is skilled with fire magic. *Ignacia's design is a homage to Fujiwara no Mokou from the video games series Touhou. Category:Aliens Category:Fairies Category:Magicians Category:Characters Category:Mana Users Category:Female Characters